


As If We Never Said Goodbye

by Emilia_InkHeart



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV First Person, RightInTheFeels, Songfic, Suppressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_InkHeart/pseuds/Emilia_InkHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long time since we were here, like this. On set. Together.<br/>I'm shaking, and overwhelmed.... and yet...<br/>And yet. </p><p>----<br/>Songfic: written from Leonard Nimoy's POV on their first day of shooting for Star Trek: The Motion Picture.<br/>Or my version of it, at least ;)<br/>For those of you who do not know the song As If We Never Said Goodbye, go listen to it. NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If We Never Said Goodbye

 

 

 

**  As If We Never Said Goodbye **

 

 

I walk into the studio, greeting old faces, old friends. DeForest's already chatting around the female crew, charming them with soft smiles and twinkling eyes. He sees me and beckons me forward, but I can't move. It's silly of me, it's not as if I haven't seen any of these people after NBC shut us down, but I'm frightened all the same. It's different here, unlike the script readings, the more business like affairs, this is much more. It's nearly overwhelming, to see the Enterprise being built back around you, being brought to life once more. It's all suddenly so real, I have to take a deep breath to calm my speeding heart.

 

I listen to the chatter echoing off the walls, the atmosphere of people working to create a world, a universe, outside of our own. Feeling this early morning madness, the magic in the making…

It is almost as if we never said goodbye.

 

Suddenly I hear you, you just walked out of the dressing room, and I am hit with all the memories and the feelings I have suppressed for so long…

"Leonard! So, what do you think?" you ask me as you reach me and pull me into your arms in a bone-shattering hug. You smile at me as you pull away, your hazel eyes are as bright and your hands as warm as they always have been. Oh, how I have missed this…

Missed the fairytale adventure, in this ever spinning playground…

All the 'new worlds' we discovered, and in a sense, we discovered ourselves as well… we were so young back then…

 

You drag me off the set, talking about everything and anything, and I slowly ease into the conversation. I laugh at your jokes and nod when you talk of old times, humming even as my heart aches. God, how I have missed this… missed you… 

you leave me short after to let me get ready, and I cannot help but think to myself that this is it, our first scene back as Jim and Spock, our first scene back together as much more than just Bill or Leonard.

Makeup is just as terrible as always, but I smile through it nonetheless, welcoming it.

I walk onto the set, seeing you in the middle of the scene, ever the captain. There is madness and chaos around us, yet it never fazes you one bit. The patented Kirk smile already in place, and I feel myself falling back under this spell, falling back into my beloved character, and I am in euphoria!

Once again, I am back where I should be…

By your side. As if I always have been, and always shall be.

I step back into this world, with its logic and fictional science and aliens of all shapes and colors, and I feel at home.

At last, I feel at home.  
  
And this time, we will be bigger! And brighter than we knew we could be. I feel as though I am flying, soaring, as we start the scene and just take to in like fish to water, and I can't stop my hands from shaking.

 

At the end of the day, we both fall into old patterns, staying after nearly everyone had left and fool around. I feel so alive, and I cannot help but thank whatever deity had given me this second chance to do this together again with you.

We both laugh at a joke you have told, and I stop to look at you. You look back at me, with that glint in your eyes, and I am tempted to tell you, oh so tempted…

So much I have to say, not just today, but always.

But we have time now, we will again have early morning madness, we'll have magic in the making.

Yes, everything's as if we've never said goodbye…

 

                _We taught the world new ways to dream._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I wrote something at all, and I have never posted here, but I just had to do something with all those feels from Leonard Nimoy's passing. He will be dearly missed, and forever cherished in our memories.
> 
> Star Trek has been a sensation, and forever will be, and a lot of it is thanks to him, for he brought to life the character that will always be the center of all things sci-fi and alien-ish.  
> It has been my experience that even people who do not know the meaning of the ta'al, and do not like aliens at all, still know to connect it with aliens when they see it.
> 
> It will forever and always be my favorite show, and I hope the generations to come will still see the beauty in it, and learn to love it as much as we do.


End file.
